The present invention relates to a boiler system and, more specifically, a ground heating device that utilizes hot water to thaw the surface of frozen ground.
In those parts of the world that experience the winter season, the colder weather substantially freezes the ground, particularly the surface of the ground and the immediate underlying layers. While planned construction generally tapers during the winter season, some construction, such as emergency road work and the reparation of water and gas lines, must continue. Excavation of frozen ground can be difficult, even for heavy machinery. Additionally, concrete is not likely to properly set and cure when poured on frozen ground.
Several ground heating devices have been developed that work to thaw the frozen ground prior to excavation and construction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,880 by Brooks, Jr. et al discloses a ground heating system that includes an internal combustion engine and a ground-engaging heat exchanger. Waste heat from the internal combustion engine is pumped into the heat exchanger, which radiates heat to thaw the surrounding frozen ground. While the Brooks, Jr. et al device efficiently warms the ground, it requires a complicated and expensive heat exchanger that must be driven into the frozen ground.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,126,081, 6,227,453, and 6,325,297 all by Calvin et al. disclose atmospheric liquid heaters that use manifolds and a plurality of hoses to provide radiant heat to thaw the frozen ground. Specifically, the Calvin et al. devices have pumps that circulate water from a reservoir tank into a liquid heater and then through a plurality of hoses via a plurality of manifolds. An operator spreads the hoses across the frozen ground, and the hot water passing through the hoses generates radiant heat that thaws the frozen ground. While the Calvin et al. devices do not require the use of complicated and expensive heat exchangers as disclosed in the Brooks, Jr. et al. reference, the Calvin et al. devices require considerable setup time to hook up and position all of the hoses. Additionally, the Calvin et al. devices do not provide for a quick and easy way to reel in the hoses after use. An operator must lay the hose out once extended so that it may be retracted onto the spool. This process is time consuming and labor intensive.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to allow for the quick and easy setup and disassembly of a ground heating device, thereby minimizing the time necessary to thaw frozen ground.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.